As a container for packaging an electronic device such as IC, an injection tray, a vacuum-formed tray, a magazine or an embossed carrier tape may, for example, be mentioned. For such a container for packaging an electronic device, an electroconductive resin composition is used to prevent breakage of the accommodated IC or the like by abrasion between the electronic device and the container or by static electricity generated when a cover is peeled from the container.
As such an electroconductive resin composition, one comprising a thermoplastic resin and an electroconductive filler, is known. The electroconductive filler may, for example, be fine metal powder, carbon fiber or carbon black. Carbon black is most commonly used, since it can uniformly be dispersed by adjusting the kneading conditions, etc., and a constant surface resistivity can easily be obtained. As the thermoplastic resin, a polyvinyl chloride resin, a polypropylene resin, a polyethylene terephthalate resin, a polystyrenic resin or an ABS resin is employed. Further, as one having heat resistance at a temperature of at least 100° C., a polyphenylene ether resin or a polycarbonate resin may, for example, be used. Among these resins, a polyphenylene ether resin is superior for heat resistance, and for general purposes, a polystyrenic resin and an ABS resin are superior to other resins in that even if carbon black is incorporated in a large amount, there will be no substantial decrease in the flowability or moldability, and they are advantageous also from the viewpoint of costs.
Such containers for packaging electronic devices are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2001-84834, JP-A-2000-34408, JP-A-2000-143891, JP-A-2000-119454, JP-A-11-335549, JP-A-11-256025, JP-A-11-80534, JP-A-11-10806, JP-A-10-329279, JP-A-10-329278, JP-A-10-329885, JP-A-10-309784, JP-A-09-265835, JP-A-09-245524, JP-A-09-174769, JP-A-09-76422, JP-A-09-76423, JP-A-09-76425, JP-A-09-76424, JP-A-08-337678, JP-A-08-283584, JP-A-08-199075, JP-A-08-199077, JP-A-08-198999 and JP-A-08-199076.
A molded product of a composition having a large amount of carbon black incorporated, has a drawback that carbon black is likely to fall off from the surface of the molded product by abrasion.